


First Kiss

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Seblos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: All Seb and Carlos want to do is to finally have their first kiss. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 46





	First Kiss

It was official. Seb and Carlos were finally a couple. They could hold hands, wear matching outfits, brag about each other to every single person they meet, kiss; it was all possible now!

Well, except for maybe that last part.

It wasn’t like they didn’t want to, they did! But it seemed like every time the moment felt right, something would come up and interrupt them. And frankly, Carlos was getting tired of it.

The first time they almost kissed was at Homecoming. Carlos’s heart pounded out of his chest as he danced with Seb. He was almost afraid Seb could actually feel his heart pumping. Their eyes stared into each other’s as they gently swayed. As Carlos felt himself lean in, his heartbeat increased even more. He squeezed Seb’s hand, which was interlocked with his own, and tried to mentally prepare himself for the moment he had hoped would happen at some point during the night.

Just as Carlos was about to close his eyes, the song that was playing changed into a fast-paced, upbeat song. That really wouldn’t have stopped him if it wasn’t for Ashlyn running up to him.

“Come on you guys! This is my favorite, let’s go!”

While Carlos felt a hint of annoyance in his soul, the bright smile on Seb’s face as Ashlyn grabbed both of their hands, dragging them away on the dance floor, numbed the pain, at least for a little bit.

Carlos just considered that one time a fluke. They weren’t even really an official couple at that point anyway. So he just assumed that now that they were a couple, the first kiss would just naturally happen at some point.

He felt that the perfect time came up right after the musical. He was hugging all the cast, just about ready to go to Denny’s, and he finally found Seb, who was out of his Sharpay costume and had a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

Carlos pulled him into a gigantic hug, being so proud of his boyfriend.

“You were amazing out there, honey!” Carlos spoke into Seb’s shoulder.

Seb was beaming from ear to ear when they separated from the hug. The way Seb was staring back at him made Carlos’s heart flutter.

This had to be the moment. It was an intense moment.

They were about to lean in when Nini ran up to Seb to pull him into a tight embrace.

The moment was ruined by the time they headed to the restaurant. And Carlos was really upset at this point.

The number of times the rest of the drama crew ruined a moment between the two boys. Carlos was fuming on the inside, but he didn’t want Seb to know that. He kept his cool every time it happened.

Seb never told Carlos, but he wanted to kiss just as much as he did. But he never brought it up. He was tempted to ask his friends to let them have some alone time, but he was embarrassed to. He was also too nice to say no whenever they asked the boys to hang out.

What neither of the boys knew, however, was that their friends were beginning to catch on. They started noting the longing looks the boys gave each other. That could’ve been just because they were still in the honeymoon phase, but they also started noticing the irritated glances from Carlos and the disappointed looks from Seb.

They created a plan, and hopefully, it was one that would make the boys forgive the group. They just had to set the trap in motion.

Carlos walked over to Seb after his Algebra class, determined to finally get what he’s been longing for a while now. Seb was putting books into his locker when Carlos slid next to him.

“Hey.”

When Seb looked over, the joy of seeing his boyfriend evident on his face, Carlos’s heart fluttered rapidly like a butterfly in his chest.

“Hey you!” Seb leaned in and pecked Carlos on the cheek. That’s as far as they’ve gone. It was nice and sweet, but both of them would agree that they wished they could do more.

Carlos fiddled with his fingers as he asked the question he’s been waiting to ask all day.

“So, I was wondering if you’d like to come ov-“

“Guys!”

Carlos groaned and rolled his eyes as Big Red walked over with a wide grin on his face.

“We all were planning to hang at that cool, new, fancy restaurant on Fifth Avenue. You guys in?”

Carlos was about to answer for the two of them. “Actually, we were going to-“

“We’d love to.”

Carlos had an exasperated expression on his face when he heard Seb’s answer.

“Great! We’re meeting at six tonight, it’ll be under Caswell.”

Later, the couple was getting ready together. Carlos straightened the bow tie on Seb’s neck, a small frown on his face. Seb noticed this and placed his hand over the wrist fiddling with his tie.

“I’m sure we’ll get alone time at some point. Don’t worry.”

Carlos looked up at him through his eyelashes, a tightlipped smile on his face as he nodded.

Around an hour later, they were sitting at a booth, looking around the restaurant for the motley crew of theater geeks. Not a single one of their friends was in sight.

Carlos’s leg was bouncing underneath the table, getting more annoyed by the second. He just _had_ to come here tonight to a dinner party, where his friends didn’t even show up. Seb and he could be sitting at his place right now, watching Netflix, cuddled next to each other, at some point giving each other sleepy and intimate kisses.

He daydreams about how the night could’ve been when his phone vibrates. He sees it’s from Ashlyn and gives a tiny sigh of relief, finally happy someone responded to the many texts he sent throughout the entirety of his time at the restaurant.

_Caswell #1: We’re staying home while you get some well deserved alone time with your boyfriend. Thank me later! <3 btw I want details later!_

As he finished reading the text, he looked up at Seb, who was perusing the menu in front of him.

At that moment, Carlos smiled, knowing that even though it wasn’t the exact way he pictured that night, the outcome would probably be the same. Thanks to his nosey friends.


End file.
